prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC18
is the 18th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 407th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, the girls take part in an interclass relay race. Synopsis The girls were having a race during their physical lesson and Nao breeze through easily. The other classmates were suggesting that Nao can enter the inter class female relay race during the sports meet. Later, the class were nominating on who should enter the female relay race in which after peer pressure from the others, Nao nominate herself and her friends to enter the race. Meanwhile, Akaoni was instigated by Joker claiming that joining forces is necessary to defeat the Precures however Aka Oni wanted to beat them alone and left to the human world. The girls were training hard for the race with Yayoi being the weakest in the group. After training, Yayoi asked Nao why did she choose them to join the race. Nao apologize to everyone for being inconsiderate in nominate them however she want everyone to run with her in the race. They accepted it and went home. Miyuki trained with Candy on Baton passing and used the trophy tact to summon a medal to congrat herself. The next day, the girls continued their training and soon, everyone has improved in their running. After class, Yayoi went to collect her book in her class when she overheard her classmates said that Yayoi could be the weakest link in the race which demoralise her. She returned to the rest but did not say anything about it. Finally, the sports meet begin and after several events, it was the female relay race. The girls were about to get ready when Akaoni appeared and suck Bad End Energy from everyone. The girls transformed and Akaoni use a blue ball to create an Akanbe from a basket. The Akanbe used it's rope as a wipe to attack the Pretty Cures which they caught hold of it and began a tug-of-war against it. Akaoni told them that combining their strength is useless however Cure March rebutted that by joining forces, they can overcome anything. The Pretty Cures finally pull the Akanbe to the ground and used Rainbow Healing to defeat it. After Akaoni retreated, it was back to the relay race. Akane was the first runner followed by Miyuki, Reika and then Yayoi. Yayoi was losing speed when suddenly her classmates started cheering for her which she managed to give Nao the baton. Nao ran as fast as she could and was chasing to the leader. Suddenly she tripped and fell which resulted her coming in last.Nao started to cry however the other girls consoled her which even their classmates cheered for them in the end... Gallery wall_smile_18_1_s.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 18 wallpaper Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Akaoni *Joker *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes